1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of reducing light leakage to adjacent pixels and thus preventing the so-called color mixture even on a high definition screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display device, pixels each having a pixel electrode, a thin film transistor (TFT), and the like are arranged in a matrix form in a TFT substrate, and a counter substrate is provided opposite the TFT substrate. Further, a liquid crystal is sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. Then, an image is formed by controlling the transmittance of light in each pixel by the liquid crystal molecules.
Liquid crystal display devices are flat and lightweight and have been applied in various fields. Medium and small sized liquid crystal display devices are widely used in mobile phones, digital still cameras (DSC), and tablet display devices. In the medium and small sized liquid crystal display device, the screen is required to be high definition. One pixel is configured by three RGB pixels. In recent years, a definition of 50 μm has been required for the pitch of one pixel. In this case, the width of each of the RGB pixels is about 17 microns.
When the center of the pixel electrode is deviated from the center of the color filter, a part of the light that has passed through the pixel passes through the color filter of the adjacent pixel. In other words, the so-called color mixture occurs. Although the influence of such a color mixture is small when the pixel pitch is large, the degradation of the color purity is significant when the definition is high with smaller pixel pitch.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-226032) describes a configuration in which a translucent material with a refractive index different from a color filter is provided between the color filters, to prevent color mixture due to light from the outside by taking advantage of the refractive index between the color filters and the translucent material.